1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer and more particularly to a print system which can provide printouts in various formats such as double-sided print and multipage output to a sheet of paper and again print a stored print job and a control method of the print system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a PDL (page description language) document processed into a format to be output has been prepared by a logical printer driver of a computer and has been sent to a printer. The processed PDL document or dot image has been stored in an archive as a print job and has been printed in the stored format intact.
Hitherto, a printer has been unable to process in a PDL document or dot image and a PDL document processed into a format to be output has been prepared by a logical printer driver of a computer. Thus, the PDL document or dot image stored in an archive has already been processed. It is difficult to restore the processed PDL document or dot image to a standard format; likewise, it is also difficult to restore the processed PDL document or dot image to a different format. Thus, the stored print job can be printed only in the stored format intact, which is a problem.
A problem of placing a large processing burden on a computer also arises.